


The Politics of Dancing

by sushigirlali



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas AU, F/M, Han and Leia, Maybe - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Reylo Baby, Scheming, Secret Relationship, but just in case, finnrose - Freeform, lady rey niima, lord kylo ren, regency au, reylo au, secret legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushigirlali/pseuds/sushigirlali
Summary: Ben has known Rey most of her life, but when things change between them one tumultuous night, can he convince her that they have a future? Or will secret legacies, scheming parents, and fetching suitors get in the way?





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Rating:** E

 **Continuity:** British Regency AU

 **A/N** : Pride and Prejudice is my jam, so I've been wanting to set a story in the Regency period for a long time. This is also a Christmas fic, so happy belated holidays, everyone! Enjoy!

 **Special Thanks:**  grliegirl / Dark_Magnolia

* * *

 **The Politics of Dancing**  
**Part I**  
**By: sushigirlali**

* * *

_London, December 1818_

* * *

Lounging indolently on his mother's favorite crimson chaise, Ben Solo pretended to listen to the incessant prattle of the desperate debutant sitting across from him. Miss what's-her-name was more demanding than most, but unfortunately for her, he was too busy searching for his uncle's distractingly beautiful ward to care.

 _Where is she?_ Ben frowned, smoky eyes darting toward the grand staircase for the fourth time in as many minutes. _It's been nearly three hours._

Impatiently tapping his fingertips against the soft velvet of the couch, Ben wondered whether he should go check on her. _Purely out of concern for her wellbeing, of course. She must be tried after last night_ , he smirked.

Recalling the sated look on Rey Niima's flushed face as he brought her to orgasm after shattering orgasm the night before, Ben shifted restlessly in his seat. It would be unseemly to make a spectacle of himself in his parents' drawing room, but the memory of his lover's tantalizing response was proving difficult to suppress.

Turning in the direction of the immaculately decorated evergreen tree in the corner, Ben attempted to focus on something less sexually charged when a sudden sense of déjà vu struck him. The room had been similarly decorated the first day he'd met Rey, more than fifteen years ago.

 _Fifteen years,_ Ben marveled. _It seems like a lifetime ago now…_

Orphaned at the age of five when her parents died in a freak factory fire while touring their holdings in the industrial district, Rey's future had been precarious in the days leading up to Christmas. The Niima's were of the _nouveau riche_ variety, and consequently, they owed money to numerous lenders, up to and including the Bank of England itself. But with no other family or capital to help settle her parent's ill-kempt accounts, Luke and Leia had felt it was their duty as longtime friends of Lord and Lady Niima to take care of Rey in their stead.

As a spoiled teenager, he'd been resentful of the attention she'd garnered from his family, feeling left out while his mother fussed over Rey like the daughter she'd always wanted. But despite his attitude in those early years, Rey had blossomed under the Skywalker's care.

Since money was no issue for one of the wealthiest families in the country, Rey was afforded everything a young lady needed to thrive in society, including a world class education in music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages. In addition, Luke fully supported her dream of studying mathematics and engineering, something no other lady of his acquaintance could boast.

 _But then, we're an unconventional family,_ Ben allowed.

Although Skywalker Manor was entailed to Luke as his father's heir, his uncle had opted to raise Rey in his small but comfortable country estate instead, leaving the mansion in London to his beloved sister and best friend. The move had raised quite a few manicured eyebrows, but Luke had never been one to follow tradition.

_I'm still curious about what his motives could have been. Beyond the Skywalker party line, that is._

Whenever the subject was broached, his mother simply stated that her brother had volunteered to mentor Rey out of loneliness, but Ben wasn't so sure; the old hermit seemed pretty self-sufficient to him. Still, it was impossible to deny the effect that Rey's bright personality had had on his uncle's taciturn disposition.

 _Or mine, for that matter,_ he thought wryly, acknowledging how thoroughly the young ingénue had wormed her way into his heart.

The initial antagonism he'd felt toward Rey had ended the year before he'd gone away for University, when old man Snoke had slashed him across the face for stealing apples from his prized orchard. Although he'd been guilty of the crime, the brass seven-year-old had covered for him with his parents, making up a story about how he'd cut his cheek on a tree branch while out riding instead.

He'd felt guilty for deceiving his parents, but when Snoke suddenly succumbed to syphilis a few weeks later, Ben didn't see the point in correcting the lie; it was best to let the past die with his attacker as far as he was concerned.

Tracing the faint mark still maring his right cheek, Ben contemplated the old injury. It had piqued his vanity at first, but the slight imperfection hadn't stopped him from attracting friends—or women—while attending Oxford. In fact, most people seemed to be interested in the faded scar while far less were off-put by it.

 _I'm sure my family's money had something to do with it as well,_ he mused, not blind to the fact that his status had paved the way through a great many obstacles.

After school, Ben had worked for his father for a number of years, traveling around the world and securing their interests against outside threats. By twenty-six, he'd earned a reputation for being a ruthless negotiator and was able to stave off French control of his family's assets leading up to Napoléon's defeat at Waterloo in 1815.

He was proud of all he'd accomplished while abroad, but once the war was over, Ben was shocked to discover how much Rey had grown up in his absence. Coming home on her eighteenth birthday, he'd been instantly captivated by her delicate beauty and unbridled intelligence. Ignoring his growing attraction to the lively orphan had become more difficult with every subsequent family gathering, but the ten-year age gap between them had given him pause.

_Up until last night, that is._

Now twenty-one, Rey was fully in control of her own sexuality; she knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to ask for it. He supposed he should've resisted her advances when she slipped into his room after the rest of the house had gone to bed the previous evening, but after flirting with her all throughout dinner, not to mention the several glasses of wine he'd imbibed, Ben hadn't been able to keep his hands off his adopted cousin.

_Thank the maker that we're not actually related._

Succumbing to her charms had been a long time coming and he was frankly impressed with himself for holding out for so—

"Don't you think, Lord Ren?"

"Huh?" Ben stared blankly at the source of the interruption.

"I was remarking on unpatriotic Lady Lintra's gown is!" she tittered. "It's just _so_ French!"

_Lady who?_

"Lord Ren?" she said when he didn't react, resting a hand on his muscular thigh. "Are you listening to—"

Staring past the airhead still jabbering away at him, Ben's jaw dropped as Rey appeared at the top of the stairs in a striking ivory gown. She wore no jewelry or makeup, but the healthy glow in her cheeks made her look radiant. Her hair, swept up into an intricate coiffure and studded with little white flowers, completed the look to perfection.

"If you'll excuse me," he said absently, ignoring his suitor's feeble protests as he brushed her off.

Moving to intercept Rey, Ben's jovial mood quickly soured as she brushed past him without a word, crossing the room to seek the company of Finn Johnson instead.

_What the hell?!_

Ben had only known the Earl for a short time, but judging by the warm reception on her lovely face, Rey and Finn were old chums. Up until tonight, he'd liked the younger man, but now he wasn't so sure…

* * *

Rolling her eyes at the frivolous bows and bonnets vying for Lord Ren's attention, Rey covertly tracked his movements through the crowd. He was all politeness and grace when it was time to turn on the charm, but if the ladies of the ton knew how hot-blooded he really was, they'd be shocked senseless.

Glaring at the dark-haired woman who'd been fondling Ben's thigh when she walked in, Rey wondered whether Ben had slept with her as well. Had this painted tart been as agreeable as she'd been the night before? The thought didn't sit well with her, but having fallen for the conceited wretch herself, she really couldn't blame the young coquette if she had.

 _Don't be a hypocrite, Rey, you would've done anything to have him just last night; and you did._ Shivering as she recalled the pleasure of being in Ben Solo's arms at long last, Rey diverted her attention back to her lifelong friend. It was much easier to endure her inexplicable jealousy with Finn around.

"So, how is Rose? Have you proposed yet?" Rey inquired mischievously.

"Shh!" Finn whispered, looking around to make sure no one had overheard. "I'm still working out the finer points, so I'll thank you to hold your tongue until the moment is right."

"It's been three years, Finn, how much longer are you going to make the girl wait?" she teased.

"Until such a time as I can convince my family that I'm not throwing my life away by marrying a, and I quote, 'uncultured commoner who's only after my fortune.' "

"Oh, Finn…" Rey said sympathetically.

"Why do you think my mother has been pushing for us to make a match? She's in love with all that nice Skywalker money," he said in disgust.

"It's not like she would see any money out of the arrangement. Uncle Luke has been like a father to me, sure, but I'm not a Skywalker. I'm not blood," she said without heat.

"But you're his heir," Finn stated glibly, "so that doesn't really matter now, does it?"

"I'm his—what?" Rey exclaimed, looking around to make sure no one was listening. "Wherever did you hear such an outrageous lie?" she hissed.

"What?" Finn gaped at her. "Wait a minute! Wait just a damn minute! You don't know? He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" she said uncertainly.

"Luke submitted a last will and testament to his lawyer right after your twenty-first birthday, naming you heir to the Skywalker fortune," he informed her.

"But…what about Ben?" Rey made the mistake of glancing at him across the room, drawing Ben's attention away from his latest admirer. "Oh, no, he's—"

"Leia's son, not Luke's," Finn reminded her.

"No! He's walking toward us," Rey interrupted. "Quick! Dance with me! I need a moment to think."

Finn immediately complied, taking her hand and leading her into a simple country dance. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spring this on you. I assumed you knew."

Rey shook her head. "Luke never said a word."

"I know he's not the most talkative chap, but he should've discussed this with you before acting," Finn said thoughtfully, tracing his foot along the floor.

"Tell me about it," she said, matching his steps with practiced ease.

"Why do you think he kept it to himself?"

"Probably to keep me from running off before Christmas," she sighed. "I never would have come to London if I'd known that Luke was going to strip Ben of his inheritance."

"Do you think Ren knows?"

"I'm not sure," Rey said hesitantly. "Why?"

Finn eyed the other man over her shoulder. "He's been watching you since you descended the staircase. He looks…well, angry isn't the right word. Jealous, maybe?"

"Jealous? I'm sure you're mistaken," she laughed, trying to play down Ben's interest. Now wasn't the time to admit that she was a fallen woman and Ben was likely feeling territorial. There were more pressing matters at hand. "He's probably just bored and looking for someone to talk to. We are family, after all."

Finn seemed to accept her explanation, but he kept looking from her to Ben and back again as if trying to work something out.

"But back to you!" Rey attempted to divert him. "Tell me more about Rose. I hear she's quite the tinkerer…"

Rey half-listened as Finn began talking animatedly about the woman he hoped to marry, thinking back to the morning of her and Luke's arrival several days ago. Ben hadn't been hostile when he'd greeted them at the estate's grand entrance gate and helped them unload the carriage, so it seemed unlikely that he knew about Luke's revised will. If anything, he'd been more approachable than usual.

 _Ben's never been particularly sociable, although his attitude has certainly improved over the years…among other things._ Rey bit her lip as she remembered how he'd looked without a stitch of clothing on, how he'd felt lying full-length on top of her.

She'd been shy at first, despite provoking the situation, but Ben had taken his time with her, arousing her until she was breathless and begging. _But did he take such good care of me because he wanted me as much as I wanted him or…?_ Rey stalled as a terrible thought crossed her mind.

What if Ben knew about his change of status and simply hadn't let on? What if he'd slept with her knowing that she would be compromised and therefore beholden to him if he chose to make her loss of innocence known? Would Ben stoop to sleeping with her to ensure that he had access to Luke's money?

Once again searching for him in the crowd, Rey started when she realized that Ben had maneuvered himself behind her partner, clearly intent on cornering her before she left the dance floor.

"Rose and her sister, Paige, are both—"

"Oh, no!"

"What's wrong?" Finn said, giving Rey a quizzical look.

"Ben's right behind you!" she whispered. "What should I do if he asks me to dance? I have no idea what to say to him right now."

"You'd better brace yourself then," Finn chuckled as he looked over his shoulder, "because I don't think he's going to take 'no' for an answer."

* * *

Glowering as Rey leaned into conversation with her handsome partner, Ben waited impatiently for a break in the music. Feeling like a fool for waxing poetic about her for hours on end while she was content to ignore him in favor of another man, Ben was determined to get an explanation out of her. Had their midnight rendezvous meant so little to her? Was he the only one who'd laid their heart on the line? He had to know.

"Lady Niima, may I have the next dance?" he requested as soon as the last note sounded, giving Finn the barest of nods before holding out his arm for Rey.

"If you must," she said tightly, curving her fingers around his thick bicep while her friend respectfully stepped to the side.

"Thank you, my lady," Ben said, amused by her haughty tone. Damn, but he liked her. "Give me your hand," he directed when the orchestra took up a dreamy ballad.

"A waltz?" Rey inquired curiously, assuming the correct posture by placing one hand on his shoulder and the other in his. "Are you sure we should be doing this, my lord?"

"Whatever do you mean?" he replied, expertly leading her into the foreign dance.

"In some circles, the waltz is considered inappropriate between unwed men and women, as you well know—oh!" she gasped as he suddenly swept her off her feet and twirled her in a wide circle. "Ben!" she laughed in an unguarded moment of pure joy, exhilarated by his display of strength.

"That's better," Ben beamed, lacing their fingers together. "I've been waiting to see you smile again all day, sweetheart."

Rey's eyes widened at the endearment before sliding surreptitiously around the room. "Put me down, please," she said coolly.

Gently lowering her to the ground, Ben searched her pretty face. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she denied curtly.

"You're angry with me," he said in surprise, picking up on her mood.

"I'm angry with myself," Rey corrected.

"Whatever for?"

"I'm not like you, Ben," Rey huffed. "Despite what I instigated last night, I can't just sleep around and damn the consequences. I can't just flirt with whomever I want and hope for the best. If I want to make a good marriage, I have to—"

"Who do you intend to marry?" he interrupted sharply, pulling her to a stop. "Johnson?"

"It doesn't matter. Look, there's something I need to tell—"

"Of course it matters!" Ben growled, tightening his hold. "You're mine!"

"Excuse me?! I'm no one's property," she shot back.

"Don't test me, Rey, I'm not in the mood for games," he said, dragging her flush against him and lowering his lips to within an inch of her own. "We're nowhere near done with each other and you well know it."

"I don't—Ben, you're too close," Rey whispered, swaying towards him in spite of her words. "People will talk."

"Let them."

"Ben…"

"Come out onto the terrace with me, then," he said, ghosting his lips over hers. "I'm not letting you out of my sight until we've discussed this properly."

"I shouldn't," Rey faltered.

"But you want to," he said confidently.

"Yes," she conceded, "but don't let that go to your thick head, you arrogant swine!"

"Never," Ben smiled, backing off slightly and placing her hand in the crook of his arm. "Right this way, my lady."

* * *

Alarm bells were going off in her head as Ben lead her out to the deserted veranda, but she ignored them. What could he possibly do to her thirty feet from his mother's packed drawing room?

Quite a lot, as it turned out _._

Rey moaned as his wide lips crashed over hers the moment they reached a secluded alcove. He didn't give her time to think let alone argue, backing her into the cool balustrade and cupping the back of her head with firm fingers. Leaning into his massive chest without a shred of self-preservation, Rey gripped the front of his finely made dinner jacket, pulling him even closer. It felt so good to be in his arms again.

 _Too good. Get ahold of yourself, Rey. You were supposed to discuss…you were…there was something…_ Losing her train of thought as Ben's hips slid into contact with hers, Rey was instantly aware of the hard jut of his body. He was a large man, her Ben, all over.

When they parted to catch their breath few tumultuous minutes later, Ben took the opportunity to rumble, "Does Finn Johnson kiss you like that?" and ruin the moment.

"What?" she asked, dumbfounded by the abrupt accusation.

"Johnson," he glowered. "How long have you known him?"

"Finn? Why do you—Ben, are you jealous?" Rey gaped, shocked by the notion. The man's family had more money than the crown for goodness sake! He could have anything he wanted, any woman he wanted. So, why was he jealous of her?

"Of course I am! You went from my arms to his within a matter of hours!" he grumbled, honest to the point of insolence. "It's insulting!"

"That wasn't my intent."

"This isn't funny, Rey. I need to know how deeply you're involved with—"

"Ben, it's not like that," Rey interjected. "You needn't be jealous; the Earl and I are just friends. We used to play together as children, that's all."

"Just friends, huh?"

"Yes! And if you don't believe me, you can—"

"I believe you," he broke in. "You're many things, Rey Niima, but you're not a liar."

"Oh, well, good," she said lamely.

A tense silence stretched between them until Ben chuckled, his deep voice surrounding her in the relative darkness of their hideaway. "Is that what _we_ are?"

"What?"

"Friends," he said with a crooked grin. "Are we friends?"

"We're…" _Family? Friends? Lovers?_ Rey trembled with uncertainty and barely repressed desire. _Tell him, Rey. Tell him about Luke._ "I don't know what we are."

"Is that why you're upset with me?" he probed, absently playing with the fine hairs at the nape of her neck. It was an oddly comforting gesture and Rey had to fight not to lean into it. "Because you're unsure about the future of our relationship?"

"The future of our relationship?" she parroted.

"We're lovers, Rey," Ben reminded her with a smirk. "You're my woman now."

"I'm not—we're not—it was a one-time thing," she stammered. _Tell him!_

"We'll see about that," he challenged, dipping his head toward hers again.

"Am I the only one?" she queried, quickly turning her cheek to avoid his tempting mouth. "What about that woman who was hanging all over you earlier?"

"What woman?" Ben tilted her chin to make her look at him again.

"The one sitting next to you on that ostentatious bolt of red velvet when I came downstairs," Rey reminded him.

"Oh, her?" he said dismissively. "I barely heard a word she said to me; I was waiting for you."

"You were?"

Ben nodded, gently framing her flushed face. She tried not to melt under his sincere stare, but it was tough going.

"Well, you still shouldn't have let that black-haired hussy put her hands on you the day after making love to me," she chastised half-heartedly. _Did you make love to me? Or was it just…_

"I'm sorry," he murmured, pressing a tender kiss to her freckled cheek.

"Stop it," Rey breathed.

"Stop what?"

"You know what!"

Ben trailed his lips across her face to her mouth, but he didn't close the distance. "Kiss me, Rey."

_Don't you dare, Rey! You need to find out what he knows about the inheritance before you give into your baser needs. Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it!_

"Please," he whispered longingly.

_Dammit._

Rey slammed her lips over his, kissing him so fiercely that he actually staggered back a few paces before wrapping her up against him. His hands were in her hair, on her body, everywhere, as uncoordinated as his harsh breathing, showing her without words just how much he wanted her. Emboldened by his enthusiastic response, Rey fumbled with the buttons holding his coat closed, frantic to push aside her doubts and lose herself in his arms instead.

_Argh! Why won't these stupid things—_

"Ben? Rey? Are you out here?"

The young couple froze in horror as Han Solo's voice cut through their passion like a knife.

"Oh my god!" Rey exclaimed. "Your father!"

"Bloody hell," Ben swore.

"Oh my god!" she repeated. "Ben, if he catches us like this…"

"It's okay, we're well hidden," he assured her, but his tone was less than convincing.

"Are you sure? What if—"

"Calm down," he mumbled, still breathing harshly.

"Calm down?!" Rey returned incredulously. "Calm down?! How dare—"

Ben laughed despite the seriousness of the situation, hugging her close. "I was talking to myself."

"Oh. Right. Sorry," she said sheepishly as his arousal nudged her flat stomach. "So, what should we do?"

"You go first and take my father back inside. If he asks, tell him something came up and I had to step away," he instructed.

"What about you?"

"I'll follow in a few minutes, once I've had time to collect myself."

"Okay," Rey agreed. "How do I look?" she asked, stepping back.

"Beautiful," he said gruffly.

Blushing to the roots of her sable hair at the appreciative look on Ben's handsome face, Rey impulsively reached up to place a kiss on his long chin. "Don't be too long." Hurrying forward before he had a chance to respond, Rey intercepted Han before he could wander too far from the house. "Here I am, uncle! Is it time for supper yet? I'm starved!"

"Just about," Han replied. "Leia sent me on a mission to find you and my son. You haven't seen him, have you?"

"Ben? He went upstairs to take care of something," Rey said easily. "He should be back shortly, though."

"Is that so?" Han raised one dark eyebrow, taking in her slightly disheveled appearance.

"Yes," she lied, nervously tucking an errant curl behind her ear. "Shall we?" Rey indicated the patio door.

"We shall, my dear," he chuckled, looking toward the spot where she and Ben had been sequestered before turning around and opening the door for her. "I think you'll find the seating arrangement interesting this evening," Han said conversationally, taking her arm and leading her across the dance floor and into the dining room. "Your aunt really knows how to plan an entertaining party."

Confused by his enigmatic statement, Rey just smiled and nodded. As long as nobody looked at her too closely, she was sure that she could survive the rest of the evening without scandal and have a civil conversation with Ben about Luke's will after dinner.

But as Rey sat down in her assigned seat near the head of the huge dining table, Han's words came into startling focus. Reading the name cards on either side of her plate with growing trepidation, Rey realized that Poe Dameron, Viscount of Yavin, was to be her dinner companion for the evening, not Ben.

 _Oh, Leia,_ she sighed when Ben arrived a few moments later, looking apoplectic as his mother escorted him to the other end of the table. _You don't even know what you've done._

* * *

 **A/N:** Or does she?! Haha! You'll just have to wait and see, friends! I'm planning to finish up the second part of the tale in the next week or so, so please let me know what you think so far. I hope everyone is ready for the Year of Reylo because I sure as hell am!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Rating:** E

 **Continuity:** British Regency AU

 **A/N** : Sorry for the wait, friends, I haven't been feeling very inspired lately. The Tumblr apocalypse and subsequent drop in activity has got me down. On the bright side, this story is now going to be a three-parter. This chapter was getting really long, so I decided to split it up. Enjoy!

 **Special Thanks:**  grliegirl / Dark_Magnolia

* * *

 **The Politics of Dancing  
Part II  
** **By: sushigirlali**

* * *

_London, December 1818_

* * *

Peering over the rim of her crystal wine glass, Rey slowly sipped the sweet red liquid in lieu of answering Lady Shara Bey's probing questions. Poe's mother could be a little pushy, but Rey was too used to Leia's brand of brazen self-confidence to be excessively offended by her lack of tact.

"Really, my dear, you must come visit Yavin after the new year," Shara simpered. "We have the most picturesque landscapes and historical homes, not to mention a great number of fashionable neighbors to dine with."

"Thank you for the invitation, but my father and I have plans to stay in town through Easter," Rey said noncommittally, finishing her glass and signaling Artoo for another. _I wonder if anyone would notice if I just kept the bottle._ "Maybe another time, though," she added, not wanting to sound ungrateful.

Appearing disappointed but not discouraged, Shara tried a new approach. "Did you know my son was recently titled Viscount of Yavin? His father will retain the title of Earl until his death, at which point the name will be bestowed upon Poe."

Rey slanted her friend a look, trying not to laugh at his pained expression. "Congratulations, my lord."

"He's also incredible marksman, you know. I don't think I've ever seen his equal. In these dangerous times, it would certainly be reassuring to have someone as capable as him by your—"

"Rey can shoot just as well as any man," Poe interrupted brusquely. "So, I don't think she's in need of a protector."

"And what would you know about the needs of women?" Shara snapped, putting Poe on the defensive.

"Mother, can we not—"

Covering her friend's hand where it rested on the table, Rey stepped in to head off a confrontation. "Poe understands me quite well, and I him, so there's no need to be insulting, madam. He's a credit to your house, whether you want to acknowledge it or not."

Lady Bey rounded on Rey, but their hostess cut her off before she could make a retort.

"Shara, would you mind switching seats with my husband?" Leia requested, seeming to materialize out of thin air. "I would so love to catch up with you."

Leia's tone was friendly, but her steely gaze made it clear that she wasn't asking.

"I—yes, Leia, that would be lovely," Shara said stiffly, dropping her napkin as she stood. "If you'll excuse me, Lady Niima." She gave her son a small nod. "Poe, I'm…I'll see you later."

He inclined his head, but didn't speak again until she was out of earshot. "Thanks, Rey," he said under his breath.

"No problem," she returned, giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

Following Leia and Shara's progress toward the head of the table, Rey was unsurprised to find Ben staring in her direction. What did surprise her, however, was the automatic rush of heat that raced up her spine just from making eye contact with the man.

Tilting her head, Rey studied his unique features, admiring the way his inky black hair fell wild around his pale face, the silky strands sticking out at odd angles were her searching fingers had sifted through them earlier. He wasn't classically handsome, not in the way Poe was, but Rey found his too large ears and deep-set eyes and slightly crooked nose ridiculously tempting.

 _Not to mention that scar,_ she hummed, tracing the faded mark with appreciative hazel orbs.

He'd been a hellraiser in his youth, and she'd idolized him because of it. So many society men were afraid to be themselves, to be real, but not Ben Solo. He was outspoken and honest, even when he probably shouldn't be. If she'd been a man, Rey liked to think that she would have followed in Ben's footsteps.

 _Well, maybe not literally,_ she allowed, sizing him up. His height and build were so far out of the norm that he stood out in any room. _Especially tonight._

Ben looked dashing in his neatly tailored black coat and trousers, the custom-made vestments showing off his long legs and broad shoulders to perfection. Still, Rey couldn't help but picture his powerful body stripped of all finery on black sheets, just the way she'd seen him last night.

_So manly, so beautiful…_

The longer she surveyed him, the more she wanted to crawl across the table and slide into his lap; to feel his thickly muscled arms wrapped around her again as she devoured those sinfully full lips…

 _Get ahold of yourself, Rey!_ she chided, feeling her nipples stiffen behind the thin fabric of her chemise. _Now is not the time to be letting your imagination run wild!_

But it was too late. As if sensing her wicked thoughts, Ben's dark gaze fell to her breasts, scraping across her taut peaks like he owned them. _Why did I decide to forego a corset again?_ Cursing her lack of appropriate undergarments, Rey crossed her arms and prayed that he was the only one who'd noticed her wanton behavior.

 _Stop looking at me like that,_ she mouthed, fighting down the heat rising in her cheeks.

 _No,_ he replied with a smug smile, obviously amused by her blatant response.

_Why, you—_

"Hey, kid!"

Rey jumped as Han dropped into Lady Bey's empty seat. "Uncle!"

"Sorry about that," Han chortled, patting her on the shoulder, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's quite alright, sir," she said, playfully wrinkling her nose at him. _Maybe I should tie a bell around your neck just in case, though. That's twice now you've snuck up on me tonight, a third time could be disastrous._

"And you, Lord Dameron, how is your evening going?" Han courteously inquired.

"Whatever the opposite of festive is," Poe deadpanned, lifting his glass in salute.

"Yes, the atmosphere is rather tense for a yuletide celebration," Han said jovially, reaching past Rey to click his glass against the Viscount's. "I apologize for any consternation you might have felt due to my wife's meddling. She can be a bit overzealous when it comes to the art of matchmaking." He threw a wink at Rey. "Especially where my darling niece is concerned."

"Uncle," she groaned, "not you too!"

"Now, now, Rey, I just think—" Han stopped short as See-Threepio dragged a serving cart laden with at least five different cuts of meat and several sauces into the room. "I just think we should talk about this after dinner. Heaven forbid we let all this incredible food go to waste!"

 _Saved by the second course!_ Rey thought irreverently. _Good thing Han prefers food to lectures…_

* * *

Gripping his goblet tightly enough to shatter it, Ben glared at the perfect picture his lover made sitting next to Lord Dameron: her pretty white dress and sun-kissed complexion playing nicely off his black hair and formal attire. Rey and the newly appointed Viscount looked good together and he hated it.

 _Since when are they more than mere acquaintances, anyway?_ he sulked, annoyed by how well they seemed to be getting on. _What could they possibly have in common?_ Ben's brow furrowed as Rey slid her hand over Dameron's. _And why the hell is she touching him?!_

While they weren't enemies per se, the older man had been a thorn in his side since university. Popular more for his personality than his wealth, something Ben had always been sensitive about, Poe had been his rival in everything from fencing to making friends, but up until tonight, they'd never pursued the same woman.

 _First Johnson, now Dameron,_ Ben frowned. _Is Rey friendly with every eligible bachelor in the county? How many other men do I have to compete with?_

Unused to feeling anything but supreme confidence, Ben tried to reign in his riotous emotions. It wasn't Rey's fault that he'd been supplanted as her dinner date, after all, that honor belonged to his interfering mother. Having long given up trying to arrange the love life of her only son, it appeared that Leia had moved onto her niece. Unfortunately for the Skywalker matriarch, Rey had a mind of her own.

 _Good luck, mother. That little spitfire has an independent streak a mile wide and I very much doubt you'll be able to exert influence over any facet of her life._ Ben took a thoughtful swig of ale. _Besides, Rey would never allow herself to be bullied into anyone's bed. She's always been adamant that only the deepest love would induce her into…into…oh!_

All at once, Ben realized that sneaking into his room had been a declaration of sorts, an admittance of Rey's feelings and intentions toward him. At the time, he'd been too eager to possess her to pick up on the significance of her actions, but now, recalling the way Rey's beautiful body had tangled with his, practically shouting how much she loved him, Ben felt like a fool for not being more perceptive.

 _We made love from one side of the room to the other, locked together for endless hours in our own little world and yet, somehow, I failed to see the sentiment behind her surrender._ Ben marveled at his own stupidity. _But what does she want long-term? To become my mistress? My wife? Or was last night just a passing fancy?_

He supposed he should be wary of getting in too deep too fast, but he wasn't. Beyond her boldness in the bedroom, Rey's jealousy on the dance floor and subsequent ardor on the veranda gave credence to the notion that she felt more than simple desire for him.

 _Is this love then?_ he mused. _It could be. We're good together._ Ben paused. _No, better than good. We're fantastic together. Amazing, even. Hell, we barely took time to breath let alone consider the consequences, and I…I…oh, shite!_ Ben cursed as realization struck. _I completely neglected to take precautions with her!_

Regardless of who bewitched whom, Rey had come to his bed untouched, putting the onus on him to protect her from potential repercussions. But he hadn't; he'd put her at risk. _She could be carrying my child even now._ _I want her, but am I ready for that kind of responsibility?_ he wondered.

Only vaguely aware of his mother standing up beside him and moving around the table to speak with Lady Bey, Ben allowed himself to envision what life would be like with Rey by his side. They could ride together, like when they were younger, read to each other in the library, have hours long discussions over dinner…and make love every night. There was so much he could teach her, so much she could teach him…and if she was pregnant, well…

The more he mulled over the idea, the less terrifying the prospect of fatherhood became. _We might have twins, a boy to going shooting with Rey and a girl to practice calligraphy with me. They'd have freckled cheeks and dark hair and big hazel eyes…_

As the appealing image formed in his mind, Ben decided that irrespective of what his mother or Luke had in mind, the only way Rey was getting engaged to someone other than him this holiday season was over his dead body.

* * *

For as long as she'd known Ben Solo, he'd never been one to wear his heart on his sleeve. But in the past few hours, he'd admitted to being jealous of Finn, nearly seduced her on the dance floor and then on the patio, and now he was giving Poe dark looks as well.

 _What is going on?_ Rey stared down at her plate, pushing her venison around without really seeing it. _It's not like we're engaged or anything, and he hasn't once mentioned love, so why is he acting so territorial? I need to get him alone again and—_

"I wonder what's wrong with Lord Ren this evening," Poe said, voicing her concerns.

Rey schooled her features, hoping no one else had noticed Ben's strange behavior. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Don't you? Ren looks like he's contemplating murder every time he glances in my direction. Have I done something wrong or is the wild mushroom soup not to his liking?" he inquired.

"Well, he does hate mushrooms," she said drolly. _I'm not sure how he feels about you, though._

"I'll just assume the soup is the most likely culprit, then," Poe chuckled. "What a relief! I wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of my old schoolmate; he's a real fire-eater."

"You have no idea," Rey mumbled, knowing full well how it felt to burn up in Ben's arms.

Something in her tone must have given her away because Poe looked suddenly suspicious. "Is there something you want to tell me about you and Lord Ren?"

"There's nothing to tell," she denied, glad that Han appeared to be lost in conversation with Baroness Kanata. _Please, keep him busy for me, Maz, because I don't think Poe is going to let this go._

"No? Judging by your behavior, and Ren's, there seems to have been a development in your relationship since the last time we spoke," he said speculatively.

"You're just imagining things," Rey gulped, reaching for her wine. _He's definitely not going to let this go._

"Careful, love," Poe cautioned, gently steadying her hand to keep her from knocking over the nearly full glass of claret.

"Thanks," she said sheepishly, setting it down again without taking a sip.

"You're welcome." Then, more seriously, "Even if you don't want to tell me now, just know that you can always confide in me, Rey. I'm no gossip."

"I know," she replied solemnly. "You've trusted me with so much about your own life, but I—I'm scared. I did something brash last night, something that could have lasting consequences..."

"Rey, I'm sure whatever you did is—"

"I seduced Ben," Rey confessed in a rush. "I don't know what came over me, but I went into his room and took my nightgown off and I—we—and it was _wonderful_ —but now he's acting strange and possessive and I don't know what to do!"

Poe hid it well, but she could tell that she'd shocked him. "You went to him?"

Rey squared her shoulders, determined to take responsibility for her actions. "I did."

"And he didn't turn you away?" he said in surprise.

She shook her head, puzzled. "Should he have?"

"Not necessarily," Poe said without judgement. "Ren must want you very much to risk being ostracized by his own family, though."

"How do you mean?"

"I can't imagine Lord Skywalker will be pleased that his nephew deflowered his adoptive daughter," he said bluntly.

"But it wasn't Ben's fault!" she protested. " _I_ seduced _him,_ remember?!"

"Rey, Ren is a man. An experienced man, at that. I can assure you that it will matter very little to your father whether you initiated the situation or not," Poe said plainly. "Skywalker may not be very traditional, but he's still your guardian."

"Oh, I…hadn't thought about it that way," Rey grimaced. "What should I do then? I can't imagine not seeing Ben anymore, but I don't want to hurt Luke either."

"As long as you're discreet, I wouldn't worry about it too much about it for now," he offered. "Your father doesn't strike me as particularly perceptive when it comes to matters of the heart."

"No, he's not," she agreed. "There's always been something between Ben and I, a special connection as it were, but I don't think Luke has ever noticed." Rey relaxed a little. "Thanks, Poe."

He waved away her gratitude, looking mischievous. "So…" he muttered, leaning close, "did you enjoy yourself?"

"That's none of your business!" she blushed, surveying the table to make sure no one was listening, least of all her wayward relatives.

"Of course it's not," Poe conceded, lowering his voice. "But did you?"

Rey bit her lip, vacillating on whether or not she should answer.

"Oh, come on, it's not like I'm going to repeat anything you say, no matter how raunchy."

"I know you won't," she sighed, playing along. "Alright, yes. I enjoyed myself. Immensely."

"And he didn't hurt you?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "No, the experience was…umm…satisfying."

"Good."

"Is that all?" Rey said sarcastically. "Any other personal details you'd like to know?"

"Just one," he said dryly. "Do you want to sleep with him again?"

"Poe!"

"In for a penny, in for a pound?" he grinned.

"Well, I—I wouldn't say no," she stammered.

"And what about him? Do you think he still wants you too?"

"I don't know," she said evasively.

"Rey."

"Maybe?"

"You don't know?" he teased. "I could always go ask Ren directly, I suppose."

"Don't you dare!" she yelped. "Yes, okay?! Happy now?"

"Are you?" Poe asked rather pointedly.

Rey was quite for a moment, caught off-guard. "You know, I think I am," she said in amazement. "I think Ben's wanted me for a long time; maybe even as long as I've wanted him. He was careful to never let on, you see, but by the way he performed last night…"

"Then you know what you have to do," he said with a playful wink.

"I do?" she said bemusedly.

"Really, Rey?" Poe rolled his eyes. "If you'd like to continue your…relationship, I suggest you ask Lord Ren to make an honest woman out of you first."

"Marriage?" she gasped.

"Is there another word for satisfying your natural urges without societal contempt?"

"But I'm nobody," Rey asserted. "Why would Ben want to marry me?"

"Don't sell yourself short," he said sternly. "Earl Johnson said you've been made Luke's legal heir. If that doesn't make you more attractive on the marital market, I don't know what will."

"But I don't want him—or anyone—to fancy me simply because I may or may not be inheriting a fortune," she frowned. "And I really do wish Finn would stop spreading that rumor around. I haven't even discussed it with—"

Rey stopped speaking as Artoo came around to remove their dinner plates and set the table for dessert.

"Buck up, darling." Poe pushed back his chair. "You've always felt a special connection with Ren, right? I'm sure he feels it too."

"Perhaps, but where are you going," she said sharply.

"The loo," he laughed. "Sorry, love, but nature calls."

Rey worried her lip. "But what if Ben approaches me while you're gone?"

"I'm sure you can handle him, Rey. You're no shrinking violet."

"I know," she snorted. "It's just…he makes me so crazy sometimes that I want to—"

"Kiss him? Marry him? Bear his children?"

"Now that would be telling."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm actually kind of hoping that the title to EPIX is such a spoiler that they're not even going to tell us what it is! I don't know, I just think it would be super exciting to go into the movie with a little surprise dropped into the title scrawl XD Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Summary:** Ben has known Rey most of her life, but when things change between them one tumultuous night, can he convince her that they have a future? Or will secret legacies, scheming parents, and fetching suitors get in the way?

 **Parings:** Rey and Kylo Ren/Ben Solo [Reylo] [ReyBen]

 **Continuity:** British Regency AU

 **A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! I've been crazy busy over the last few months between my trip to Japan and work and cosplay prep for MegaCon, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it! Please let me know what you think!

 **Special Thanks:**  grliegirl (x2!) / Dark_Magnolia / Atchamb7 (x2!) / Elliesmeow / sweetnlow / Klyn_925 / Korvescence_9

* * *

 **The Politics of Dancing**  
**Part III  
** **By: sushigirlali**

* * *

_London, December 1818_

* * *

Playing with the last of her roast beef and mash, Rey wondered how much longer her lover would be able to restrain himself from taking Poe's empty seat. More than fifteen minutes had passed since her friend had left the room, so she could only assume he wasn't coming back.

 _"Poe the matchmaker,"_ she thought affectionately, knowing he'd purposefully left the door open for Ben to make a move. " _I do hope he's able to find love for himself one day, though; Poe deserves all the happiness in the world."_

"Ladies, gentlemen," See-Threepio called to the room, "we'll be serving dessert in a few minutes for those who'd like to indulge." He cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. "Tea and cakes will be available in the drawing room as well."

More than half the table pushed their chairs back at his words, preferring to finish their meals in comfort rather than style. Rey hid a smile behind her hand at Threepio's horror struck expression. He was a real stickler for the rules, so allowing guests to eat in the formal sitting room must be tantamount to treason to him.

"Are you coming, Rey?" Han said from her right.

"Oh, uh,"—Rey could see Ben rising from his seat in her periphery—"I think I'll stay for a while, thanks."

"Suit yourself," he winked, taking Maz's arm and joining his wife at the door.

"Believe me, I will," she said under her breath, acutely aware of Ben's progress around the room. She could practically feel the heat radiating off him as he came up behind her.

"Is this seat taken, my lady?" he said politely.

There were still a few people in the room with them, so she appreciated his discretion.

"As you see," Rey replied, motioning toward Poe's chair. "Did you enjoy your meal, my lord?" she asked once he was seated.

"Hard to say since I barely ate anything," Ben chuckled. "I was too busy looking at you, pretty girl."

"Don't let See-Threepio catch you saying that," she teased, blushing at the compliment. "He's very proud of the spread tonight."

"Tell that to my mother, she's the one letting people skip pudding."

" _She's_ not." Rey nodded toward the black-haired woman who'd been fondling him earlier. She looked about Ben's age, pretty, and far too interested in their conversation for comfort. "Skipping pudding, I mean."

"So?"

"Don't you want to know why?"

"Not really," he said carelessly. "What do you think dessert will be? I hope it's something chocolate."

"Dessert? Really?" Rey narrowed her eyes. "What is this to you? Some kind of game?"

"What?" Ben regarded her warily.

"Don't play coy with me, Ben Solo! I'm trying to discuss this thing between us, whatever it is, and you're stuck on sweets! Earlier you said I was 'your woman,' but what does that even mean? Are you after an affair? Something more?" Rey meant to ask one question at a time, but now that she'd started, she couldn't seem to stop. "And what happens when you tire of me and move onto someone else—someone like that tart over there?! You obviously have a plethora of suitors. Am I supposed to just step aside and—"

"Rey," he said in sudden understanding, capturing her flailing hands in his own. "I don't want anyone else."

"You're saying that now, but what if—"

"I don't want anyone else," he reiterated. "Just you." Ben released her and reached up to caress her flushed cheek. "Come up to my room and I'll prove it to you."

"Seriously?" Rey rolled her eyes, trying not to react to his provocative dare. "You're incorrigible."

"Maybe I am hopeless," he acknowledged, "but you're definitely jealous."

"Me?! I'm no more jealous of your friends than you are of mine!" she huffed.

"On the contrary," he said mildly, tugging her forward to whisper in her ear, "I wanted to jump the table and rip Lord Dameron apart just for breathing the same air as you."

"Ben, you're making a scene," Rey said breathlessly, both loving and hating how his possessiveness made her feel. " _First Finn, now Poe! Is he going to be jealous of Uncle Lando next?!"_

"We should go upstairs, then, to speak in private," he said with a secret smile.

"Like we did outside?" she said skeptically.

"Exactly like that," Ben leered. "Your room or mine?"

"Ben!" Rey tried to put some distance between them as several interested parties swiveled in their direction, but he wouldn't budge.

"You've got about ten seconds to decide before I lay you down on this table."

Instantly aroused by his heated tone, Rey stammered, "You—you're not going to buffalo me into—"

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven…there's only one word I want to hear."

"We can't! Not in the middle of—"

"Four. Three. Two…"

"Mine!"

"Good choice," he smirked, bringing her knuckles to his lips. "Ah, here's Artoo with dessert. And it looks like the selection includes chocolate! Excellent!"

"Do you always get what you want?" she said, exasperated as Artoo immediately produced a platter for them to share. Ben's servant coughed back a laugh before moving on to serve the remainder of the table, clearly amused by her accusation.

"Not always, but as long as I get you, I'm happy." He offered her the tray with a roguish wink. "Eat up, sweetheart, you're going to need your strength."

Rey suppressed a smile at his strangely sweet statement, examining a few brightly colored cakes before deciding on a decadent dark chocolate square. Absently nibbling on her chosen treat while he inhaled the rest, Rey wondered whether the taste would still be on their tongues when they reached her bedroom later.

* * *

Ben avoided his father's piercing gaze as he guided Rey up the grand staircase, attempting to keep the hand at the small of her back gentle when all he really wanted to do was rush her upstairs. The older man appeared surprised at their unexpected closeness at first, but his demeanor quickly lapsed into genuine delight.

 _"No need to ask if he approves,"_ Ben mused, knowing that despite their best efforts, his father had finally put two and two together. Determined not to be waylaid by the old scoundrel, or worse, his meddling mother, Ben crossed the short distance from the top of the stairs to Rey's door, swiftly shoving it open and ushering her inside. It was a tossup as to whether Han would blow their cover or keep his trap shut long enough for them to—

"Ben, wait," Rey forestalled once they were safely cloistered inside her bedroom.

"What is it?" he queried, already backing her toward the bed.

"Maybe we shouldn't," she objected even as her arms looped around the strong column of his neck. "Our parents are right downstairs, not to mention a houseful of guests. What if we get caught?"

"I don't care," Ben said, smoothing his large hands over her hips. "But if you really don't want this, we can stop."

Rey chewed her lip. "You'd really stop if I asked you to?"

"Of course," he promised, standing absolutely still. "I'm not a monster, Rey."

"No, you're not," she said softly, trailing her hands down his firm chest before bunching them in her full skirt.

Ben choked as she seductively dragged her dress up, revealing smooth legs and satin panties. "Does this mean…?"

"Yes," she whispered, falling onto the bed.

He was on her like a shot, pulling aside her underwear and slipping a hand between her thighs. "Blazes, you're tight!" he groaned, filling her with one thick finger. "Are you sore from last night? Are you sure we can…?"

"No!" she gasped, nails biting into his forearms as he invaded her silken sheath.

"Dammit, okay," he blew out a harsh breath, "give me a second to calm down. We can just—"

Rey kissed him soundly, effectively stymieing his downward spiral as her bold tongue dualed with his. "Mmm, chocolate," she said distractedly after they parted. Then, very clearly, "No, I'm not sore and yes, we can make love."

"Thank god," he growled, kissing her fiercely. "I want you damn so much!"

"I want you too! Hurry!"

Tearing her frilly underwear the rest of the way down her slim legs, Ben left them dangling around one thin ankle before going to work on his trousers. Struggling with the small buttons, he lowered them just enough to free his raging erection. "Is this okay?" he said urgently as he settled between her splayed thighs.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, god!" she keened as he sank into her with one solid stroke. "Ben!"

"Rey!" he rumbled in answer, tunneling into her with muted fury.

Melting into his passionate embrace, Rey met him thrust for thrust. "Ah! It—it wasn't like this last time!"

"You were a virgin last time," he panted, lifting up on his knees and bringing her hips with him.

Rey tossed her head from side to side as the new position gave him greater access to her hidden depths. "And now?"

"Now you're mine," Ben vowed, massaging her tender sex in time with his wild thrusts.

"Ben, I'm—I feel like I'm—oh my—Ben!" Rey screamed as he deftly manipulated her woman's bud, quickly sending her over the edge with a few flicks of his wrist.

"Yes, that's it, my darling," he praised, "take what you need."

And then she was blacking out, feeling so fulfilled that she never wanted to leave her bed—or him—ever again…

"My dress," she murmured a few minutes later, half-heartedly reaching for the pearl buttons running up her back.

"Here, let me." Ben carefully rolled Rey onto her stomach, gratified when she allowed him to undress her without protest. " _Now we're getting somewhere."_

Rey sighed in relief when he undid the ties on her chemise and garters as well. "Thank the maker."

"Better?" he said knowingly, tossing the whole rig onto the floor before shucking off his clothing as well.

"Much," she smiled, admiring him as she stretched out on the damp sheets. "That was even better than last...um…" Rey hesitated as she noticed his engorged manhood. "Oh, um, didn't you…?"

Ben turned her on her side and hugged her close. "Not yet," he replied, tracing her spine.

"I'm sorry, I—"

"Shh," he hummed, kissing her worried lips. "I chose not to; you didn't do anything wrong."

"You can control…that?" Her curiosity was endearing, reminding him that there was still so much she didn't know about sex.

"Usually," he said with a worldly air, "but I couldn't hold back with you the first time."

"You couldn't?" Rey queried, idly shifting her fingers through his longish hair.

"No." Ben leaned into her touch. "I guess I wanted to prove that I could make it last this time, that I could protect you. I'm sorry I didn't take any precautions last night, and for any consequences that may arise from our coupling. It's just...I've dreamed about you for so long and I—Rey? Are you listening to me?"

"Hmm?" she purred, sidetracked by the feel of his calloused hands on her skin.

"Never mind," he chuckled, palming her small breasts. "I know how to get your attention."

* * *

Moaning as Ben drew her long leg over his hip, Rey marveled at her body's capacity for pleasure; she was so eager for him that he glided into her without a hitch.

"Okay?" he checked, setting a tempo so slow that she had to bite her lip to keep from begging.

"Yes!" she gulped, clutching at him like a lifeline. " _Make it last,"_ she challenged herself. " _Don't rush, don't be impatient. Make_ him _lose control this time!"_

But it was difficult given the gulf in their experience. Ben was tracking her every movement, testing her response by hurrying up, then slowing down, shifting the angle of his penetration until her eyes were watering in pure unadulterated bliss...

Then suddenly he stopped moving, jerking her back to earth. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Rey croaked.

"You're crying," he frowned, dark gaze set with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she denied, blinking rapidly. "Don't stop. Please."

"Am I hurting you?" he insisted.

Rey shook her head. "No, you just make me feel...um, that is to say, I...uh..."

"Say it," he commanded softly when she trailed away.

"You—you make me crazy to be sure, but you also make me feel...wanted, treasured...loved," she admitted.

Ben touched her wet cheek. "Good."

"Good? What—oh!" Before she could ponder his meaning, Ben resumed rocking against her, shaping her bottom under his massive hands as he filled her to the hilt. " _So much for making_ him _beg…"_ she lamented, overcome as he played her body like a fiddle.

Sliding a warm palm over her taut stomach, Ben rubbed her rosy nipples until they were straining to be devoured. "Do you want my mouth on you?" he said deeply, full lips hovering just out of reach.

"Please," she returned eagerly, arching her back.

"I love your breasts, they're perfect," he said gruffly, swallowing first one mound and then the other. "You're perfect."

" _Perfect? Her?"_ He was everywhere, all over her body, in her body, in her head. He owned her, and she wanted to owe him too. She wanted everything with him. "You're perfect too! Perfect for me! Ben, I—ah!" Her inner muscles clamped down as he tugged on her tips with his teeth, the intense combination of sensations bringing her to the edge once again.

"Bloody hell!" Ben yelped, and it took her a moment to realize that he was reacting to her involuntary reflex.

" _Well, well,"_ she thought, clawing her way back from the brink. " _Not so in control now, are you, big man?"_ Excited by the prospect, Rey deliberately tightened her muscles until he was gasping at her ear.

"Rey, don't—I'll—good god!" he pleaded. "If I don't pull out in time I could make you pregnant!"

"A little bit late for that, don't you think?" she laughed, drunk on him, on sex, on love. She would be rational again in the morning.

"Rey, for the love of—ah!" Ben threw his head back as she squeezed him again. "You better be sure this is what you want, sweetheart, because if I put my baby in your belly you're never getting away from me."

"Are you asking me to stop, Lord Ren?" she teased, locking her foot around his calf to keep him in place. "Because you seem to be enjoying yourself immensely."

"Says the woman who was a virgin until yesterday," he growled, kissing her hard on the mouth. "You think you're experienced enough to take me on already, do you? Well, two can play that game, you little minx!"

Rey shrieked as he spread her buttocks and strummed the sensitive flesh between her legs. "No fair, Ben! I—ah! I want—oh, nevermind!" she said, giving into the delicious friction.

They strained together in perfect unison, giving as good as they got, driving each other insane with pleasure and completely forgetting about their little game.

"Rey? Can I—I want to—please?" Ben begged, nipping her neck like an animal in heat.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she cried, hurtling toward nirvana herself. "Ben!"

"Rey!" he shouted hoarsely, flooding her with warmth. "I love you!"

She bit down on his shoulder as his release triggered her own, muffling her screams against his pale skin and sinking into oblivion once more...

When next she lifted her head, Rey realized that Ben had left the bed. "What are you doing?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Preparing you a bath—well, more of a bed bath, given the present circumstances," he winked.

"Ben, that's not necess—"

"Yes, it is," he asserted. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable, love."

Stretching experimentally, Rey grimaced at the sticky residue plastered between her thighs. "Oh. Right. Well, okay then," she said a little sheepishly, "if you insist."

"At your service, ma'am," Ben bowed, grabbing the silken cloth sitting next to the basin on her dresser and pouring some water on it.

"Thank you," she said gently, touched by his consideration as he returned to her side and slid the washcloth between her legs.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Pressing a chaste kiss to his lover's forehead, Ben mulled over how irrevocably their relationship had changed in the last twenty-four hours. He loved her. He'd confessed it. But how did she feel? Rey wanted him, he knew, and didn't seem adverse to the idea of having his heirs, but the fact that she'd yet to reciprocate his sentimental declaration was making him anxious.

Never one to pussyfoot around, Ben decided to go for the direct approach. "Rey, did you...hear what I said earlier?" he started slowly. "While we were making love?"

"You mean about me getting too big for my virgin britches?" she said archly, raising her sable head from his shoulder. "Yeah, I heard that, you louse, but don't think that just because you're an amazing lover that I-I...Ben? What is it?"

"That's not what I...uh…" he stumbled. "What I'm trying to say is..."

Rey propped herself up on her elbows, still half on top of him. "That you love me?"

"You did hear," Ben exhaled.

"I thought it was a dream," she smiled.

"It wasn't," he said reassuringly. "This is real."

"For me too."

"Really?"

"I-I've been in love with you since I learned what love was," Rey said shyly.

The revelation gave him courage. "Marry me then," he said seriously, knowing that the intensity of his feelings should scare him, that he should be wary of such a large commitment to someone so young. But regardless of the outcome, Rey was worth the risk.

"Really?" she said brightly.

"Yes. I love you, you love me, and you may well be carrying my child already. Marry me. Please." He wasn't beyond begging, if it came to that.

"But what about your lifestyle?" she breathed. "You've always been the consummate bachelor and—"

"I wanted to marry you three summers ago," he interrupted, "but you were young and I felt guilty."

"No younger than any other lady of my acquaintance who's marriage minded," Rey pointed out.

"And are you? You didn't really answer me before."

"Am I what?"

"Marriage minded," he said with much more patience than he'd displayed while they were dancing.

"Yes," she replied.

"So, you'll marry me?" he said hopefully.

"Yes," she repeated with more conviction. "But Luke won't approve, you know, he's very old-fashioned."

"Unlike the rest of the family," Ben grinned, feeling lighter.

"Well, somebody's got to keep up appearances," Rey snickered, absently tracing his infamous scar.

"Do they?" He trapped her searching hand against his heart. "Is propriety important to you, then?"

"Not really," she conceded, intertwining their fingers. "But before we go any further, I have to know: is your proposal at all due to the inheritance?"

"The what?" Ben tilted his head in confusion.

"You don't know? Well, ah, it could be just a rumor, I haven't even spoken to Luke yet," Rey babbled, "but, um, Finn told me that father has changed his will and...and named me as his heir. I understand if this upsets you, but please believe that I would never have asked him to do such a thing if he had consulted me first."

Ben stared into her terrified eyes, completely baffled. "Well, of course you're Luke's heir. You're his daughter."

"But you're a true Skywalker and—"

"And so are you," he said firmly.

Rey looked puzzled. "You mean I'll be a Skywalker if we marry?"

"No, I mean family is what you make it. You're Luke's daughter, Leia and Han's niece, the love of my life, and the future of this house all rolled into one. You're birth certificate may read Rey Niima, but you're really Rey Skywalker." Ben paused. "Well, Rey Solo, if I have anything to do with—"

Rey cut him off with a passionate kiss, pinning their linked hands above his head. "Do you really mean that?" she whispered.

"Of course I do," he said sincerely. "Although, it wouldn't hurt to have a rich wife if my parents ever follow through with their threats to disinherit me."

"Oh, really?" she said slyly, nibbling on the spot where she'd bitten his shoulder earlier. "I should get something out of the bargain then."

"Hmm?" he murmured, turning his head to give her better access. Ben's toes curled as her tongue bathed a path across his heated skin. "You can have anything you want, I promise."

Rey lifted her head. "How about being nice to my friends?"

"Anything except that," he groaned, trying to pull her back.

"Do you want me to marry you or not?" Rey resisted, still pinning his arms.

"Alright," Ben said in disgust. "I'll be _nice_."

"I love you," she giggled, kissing him sweetly before going back to work on his neck.

Chocolate eyes nearly black with hunger, Ben basked in her warmth, in her possessive determination to leave her mark on him. He knew the feeling all too well. But before they could indulge again, there were some logistics they needed to work out. "Rey, I think we should—oh, hell!"

Following his gaze to the door, Rey let out a scream of pure horror as Luke, Leia, and Han burst into the room.

"Well, well, well," Han smirked. "What have we here?"

* * *

 **A/N:** So...this fic is gonna be four chapters now because I have a few awkward family meeting scenes I want to write XD I'm hoping to get the next chapter out much quicker than this one, but I'm super busy at the moment, so please bear with me. Getting comments asking for more chapters seriously fueled me, so thank you all! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars.

 **Summary:** Ben has known Rey most of her life, but when things change between them one tumultuous night, can he convince her that they have a future? Or will secret legacies, scheming parents, and fetching suitors get in the way?

 **Parings:** Rey and Kylo Ren/Ben Solo [Reylo] [ReyBen]

 **Continuity:** British Regency AU

 **A/N:** With my busy schedule, it's a constant battle to find time to write, so thanks for sticking with me! This fic has been a labor of love, so thanks to everyone who's left kind and encouraging comments! I really appreciate it! Happy reading!

 **Special Thanks:**  grliegirl (x3!) / Dark_Magnolia (x3!) / Atchamb7 (x3!) / Elliesmeow / sweetnlow (x2!) / Klyn_925 / Korvescence_9 (x2!) / LullaMasen (x3!)

* * *

 **The Politics of Dancing**  
**Part IV  
** **By: sushigirlali**

* * *

_London, December 1818_

* * *

With Rey's shout still reverberating in his ears, Ben could only gape at his father, too stunned to respond. " _How is this happening?! I locked the door when we...when...oh, blast! I forgot to lock the damn door! I was too busy trying to get into Rey's knickers to think about anything else!"_ Mentally berating himself for being so stupid, Ben no longer wondered whether hell was real. " _This is a nightmare!"_

"Maybe you should cover up, or…?" Han continued after a pregnant pause, looking unnerved by Ben's blank-eyed stare.

"Ben!" Rey hissed when he continued to sit idle. "Ben, do something!"

Taking in his lover's flushed cheeks, Ben belatedly pulled the coverlet up from where it was crumpled at the foot of the bed. Settling back against the headboard with Rey curled into his side, he wrapped the blanket around them both, shielding their naked bodies from view.

"That's better," Han nodded. "Wouldn't want to shock your mother and uncle any more than necessary."

"Han," Leia said warningly. "Not now."

"What?" he said innocently.

"Don't you 'What?' me!" she glared. "Stop trying to distract from the seriousness of the situation! Our son and niece are-are _fraternizing_ with each other and-!"

"Now, now, wife," Han interrupted before she could really get going, "we don't know all the facts yet. I'm sure there's a perfectly logical reason why they're in bed together." Leia sent Han a withering look. "Or maybe not. Son?"

"Yes, father?" Ben said tightly.

"Care to explain yourself?"

"No, father."

Han redirected his question. "Rey, how about you? Anything to say?"

Rey shook her head, eyeing Luke with a mixture of fear and concern. The old hermit had yet to speak, but the tense set of his jaw spoke volumes. Ben threw a protective arm around her, hoping to impart some measure of comfort.

"Then we can only conclude that the two of you are involved in some sort of illicit affair," his father said calmly. Despite the heavy implications of his words, Han seemed generally unperturbed by the notion.

"Excuse me?" Ben said incredulously. "You don't know the first thing about our relationship!"

"So, you are in a _relationship_ then?" Han baited.

"Of course we are!" Ben shouted.

"Ben, don't-" Rey tried.

"Not that it's any of your damned business, old man, but we're in love! Does that assuage your sudden sense of honor? Or, were you hoping for a reason to throw me out on my ear and disinherit me?" he charged.

Han flashed him a toothy grin. "Are those my only options?"

"Oh, go to hell!"

"Benjamin Solo!" his mother reprimanded. "I hardly think you're the one who gets to be indignant under the circumstances!"

"I'm sorry, but did I break into _your_ boudoir?" Ben sputtered.

Leia cleared her throat. "We did try knocking first."

"Not loudly enough," he said obstinately. "How did you expect this little intervention to go, anyway? Did you really think that we-ouch!" Ben grunted as Rey's elbow made contact with his ribs. "Rey? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she smiled, caressing the side of his stubborn face, "you don't need to defend me."

"I do," he whispered, capturing her small hand in his and carrying her knuckles to his lips. "I can't stand for you to be hurt."

"I know." Her cheeks were still stained with embarrassment, but she seemed to have regained her composure. "But there's no need to fight, my love."

"Isn't there?"

"No," she laughed. "Just tell them our news, Ben." Rey lowered her voice. "Then maybe they'll go away."

Realizing she was right, that he was arguing just to argue, Ben's combative posture abated. Rey was everything to him, so why prolong the inevitable? "We're engaged," he announced without preamble.

"Engaged?" Leia gasped, clapping her hands together. "How wonderful!"

"Wonderful?" Han did a double take. "But you just said-!"

"Our son is to be married at long last, husband, isn't that amazing?" Leia said sharply.

"I-ah-yes, my dear," he replied, clearly surprised by his wife's change in attitude. "Luke, you're awfully quiet. How do you feel about all this?"

Rey stiffened as Luke moved forward. "I'm glad that you're committed to each other, but this was not well done. By either of you."

"I-I won't say I'm sorry, father, but only hope that you can understand," Rey said slowly. "I love him."

"And I love her," Ben said, but he wasn't looking at Luke. Staring into Rey's bright eyes, Ben was startled when his mother sat down on the end of the bed.

"As happy as I am to hear that you're planning to settle down, there's something we need to tell you," she started.

"Is that something the fact that Uncle Luke has written me out of his will?" Ben queried. "Because if so, I'm already aware and I don't care."

"You're not angry?" Leia said anxiously. "About losing the Skywalker fortune?"

"I'm still going to inherit the Solo estate, aren't I? What the hell do I need two fortunes for?" he said dismissively.

"Oh, Ben," Leia smiled. She moved to hug him before thinking better about it. "Actually, no, I think I'll wait to hug you when you come downstairs to announce your engagement."

"Mother-!"

"I don't want to hear any objections from you," she shot at him, standing up again. "Rey deserves to be treated like a lady, not some harlot you picked up on the side of the road. You will clean yourselves up right this instant and rejoin the party."

"But-!"

"Son," Han grinned, "you may be all grown up, but never forget that your mother is always right."

"Right," Ben sighed. "Rey, is this okay with you?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "I think so. Now that everything is settled between us, I want everyone to know you're mine."

Ben's eyes flared at her possessive words, but he managed to answer, "Alright," without his voice quavering.

"I believe we should take our leave then," Luke said solemnly, moving to the door. "Please present yourselves downstairs within the hour."

"And no funny business!" Han warned them. "Or we'll send Uncle Chewy up next with his crossbow."

"See, I told you I would find a way to get our Ben hitched!" Leia added in a stage whisper as she followed her husband and brother out the door.

"I don't think you can reasonably take credit for the unanticipated direction of our son's love life, my dear," Han said dryly in the hall.

"Sure I can," Leia insisted as the door snapped shut once again, "and I'd like to see you try and stop me!"

* * *

Shimming into her crinkled shift, Rey did her best to smooth out the creases. " _Oh, what does it matter? It's not like anyone will see it under my dress,"_ she thought, giving the exercise up for a bad job.

Pulling a clean washcloth from her dresser drawer, Rey scrubbed her face clean, not bothering to reapply any makeup. After making love with Ben and the embarrassing interrogation that had followed, it wouldn't surprise her if her cheeks were permanently pink.

"We don't have to go down, you know," Ben offered as he pulled his trousers back on. "We could just escape out the servant's entrance and elope in the country."

"I'm sure that would go over well," she snorted, sitting down at her dressing table to fix up her hair. Rey met Ben's eyes in the mirror as he came up behind her. "You know they'd just come after us. Leia especially."

"Yeah, you're probably right," he said, stalling her hands. "Now that mother knows we're getting married, I doubt we'll have a moment's peace until the deed is done."

"Without a doubt," she agreed. "What are you doing?" she added curiously, watching as he made quick work of the pins holding her coiffure in place.

"Your hair."

"Do you know how?"

"You can ask me that knowing who my mother is?" he tutted, reaching for her brush.

Rey inclined her head. "Touché."

"Hey, don't move, I'm working here!" Ben said with mock offense.

"So sorry, my lord," she played along. "It won't happen again."

They spent the next few minutes in companable silence, Rey sighing contentedly as Ben ran his large hands through her chestnut locks, separating it into equal sections. " _He really seems to know what he's doing,"_ she mused as he set her hair to rights.

"I think I could get used to this," she murmured out loud, leaning into his nimble fingers.

"Don't fall asleep now," he teased, "we wouldn't want to dally."

"Of course not," she returned, catching the reflection of his genuine smile. "Happy?"

"I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest," he admitted, pausing to rub her shoulders. "It felt my whole life was up in the air yesterday, but now…"

Rey covered his hand and smiled in understanding. "Me too."

Ben's dark gaze clung to hers for a space of seconds, then, "You say the word and I'll throw you over my shoulder and make a mad dash for the nearest carriage."

" _Oh, Ben."_ He sounded so serious she couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"It wasn't that funny," he said sullenly, picking up her discarded hair pins as tears of mirth streamed down her cheeks. "How do you want it styled? The same?"

Dabbing her eyes with the edge of her white chemise while the venerable Lord Ren played the maid, Rey knew without a doubt that being married to Ben Solo would be anything but boring. "Whatever style you'd like; I trust you."

* * *

Less than an hour later, Rey and Ben meandered back downstairs, relieved when no one seemed to notice their reentry to the party.

Well, almost no one.

"Ben! Rey!" Leia hissed from her usual perch. "Get over here."

"Is escaping still an option?" Rey queried, grasping Ben's hand for support.

"You had your chance," he reminded her.

"I suddenly see the wisdom behind your suggestion," she said, pulling him forward with a forced smile. "Forgive me for laughing at you."

"Of course," he replied silkily, "I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to me tonight."

Rey shivered at the sensual promise in his tone. "Now I'm really sorry we didn't leave earlier."

"I'm mollified, then," he chuckled.

"Took you long enough," Leia said once they reached her side. "I was beginning to think you'd run off."

"Surely not," Rey smiled, sidestepping her suspicions. "Do you like my hair?" Her dark locks were braided around her head like a crown, studded with jeweled pins and flowers.

"It looks lovely, dear." Scooting over on her red chaise, Leia indicated for them to sit with her. As big as Ben was, it was a tight fit. "Did Ben do it for you?"

"Yes," Rey affirmed. "You taught him well."

"I did, didn't I?" Leia said proudly.

"So, what's the plan, mother?" Ben cut to the chase, laying a casual arm behind Rey.

"Plan? What makes you think I have a plan?"

"Right, I'm sure you've been simply enjoying the party for the last hour instead of finding ways to run our lives," he said drolly.

"If you must know," Leia harrumphed, "I asked Threepio to organize a cake-"

Ben sat up straighter. "Chocolate cake?"

"What?" Leia said, distracted. "Yes, of course, chocolate, we're not going to celebrate your engagement with _vanilla_."

"I like vanilla," Rey said idly, amused by their antics.

"You can have vanilla for the first christening, then," Leia said pointedly.

"Oh!" Rey blushed. "Umm..."

"That's enough, mother," Ben cut in. "So, when is the announcement supposed to take place? Before or after cake?"

"Before, obviously." Leia looked around. "Ah, there's your father. I asked him to pick out a ring for you to give your bride."

"Mother!" Ben protested. "We don't need-"

"If you think for one minute that I'm going to allow my niece to walk around without an engagement ring on her finger while staying in the same house as her fiancé, you've got another thing coming," Leia snapped.

"Well, that's just-" Ben blustered.

"Fine," Rey supplied. "It's fine. For now. We can go shopping for rings next week, Ben."

"Are you sure?" he frowned.

"Yes," she said easily, giving him a look that said, " _Is this really the hill you want to die on?"_

"Alright," he relented. "Whatever you want, sweetheart."

"Good!" Leia said approvingly. "Now that's settled…"

"Here you are, wife," Han said graciously, presenting her with three golden rings.

Leia took them and patted her husband's cheek. "You always did have good taste, my dear."

"Sure I do. I married you, didn't I?" Han said smoothly.

Bemused by their interaction, Rey mouthed, "That'll be us one day," to Ben. He half smiled, half grimaced in response, making her giggle.

"Rey?" Leia asked, catching her attention. "Which one would you like?"

"Oh, um…" Turning to inspect the offerings, Rey immediately zeroed in on an amethyst and diamond ring that formed a forget-me-not shape, with five circular purple "petals" surrounding a stunning colorless stone. "Wow," she breathed, touching the leaf pattern embossed into the sides.

"Excellent choice," Leia beamed. "This was my mother's ring."

"Oh! Well, I can pick another…"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"But, Leia…"

"But nothing!" she said firmly, handing the ring over to her son. "Ben, you know what to do."

"I do?" he said, nonplused.

Han whacked him upside the head. "Purpose properly, you scoundrel."

"Pot, kettle anyone?" Ben grumbled, shifting off the sofa and onto one knee.

"Ben, you don't have to—" Rey protested.

"Yes, he does," Luke said out of nowhere. "Nephew, proceed."

By now, several people had noticed that something important was going on with the Skywalker clan. Abandoning their drinks and stale conversation, the party guests formed a crowd around the small family.

"Rey Niima," Ben started a little nervously, his deep voice rolling over her like a wave, "I've known you for most of my life, for all of yours. I've watched you grow up from a precocious child into the accomplished young woman sitting before me today, and I couldn't be more proud or more in love."

Tears formed in her eyes as he reached for her left hand, carefully slipping Padmé's gorgeous ring onto her finger. Remarkably, it was a perfect fit.

"I promise to always be faithful and true, to give comfort when you're unwell, to be there for you when the children come, and to support you in all of your professional and educational aspirations." Ben brought the forget-me-not to his lips. "Rey," he breathed against her skin, "would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Although he'd asked the question before, Rey was overwhelmed by his second proposal. "I-" she choked. "Ben, I-" Unable to say the words, she grasped his long face between her hands and pulled him into a soul-shattering kiss.

"I think we'll take that as an affirmative," Han laughed, slipping an arm around his wife as Rey and Ben became lost in their own little world. "Now, cake!"

* * *

Setting aside the remnants of the decadent dark chocolate cake the kitchen staff had miraculously whipped up, Rey wondered whether Ben's arm was getting tired from shaking so many hands. He was taking the attention relatively well, but she could tell the wellwishers were starting to grate on his nerves. " _I better go and save him before-"_

"So, you and Lord Ren, huh?" Finn teased, sidling up beside her with two flutes of champagne.

"Not a word," she warned, accepting the sparkling liquid. "But, um, since we're on the subject"-she took a sip-"does everyone know what we were...doing up there?"

Finn raised a brow. "What _were_ you doing up there?"

"I think you know," she said, crossing her arms. "Or do we need to revisit the time I walked in on you and Rose-"

"Okay, okay! I think I can make an educated guess!" he exclaimed before lowering his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "As for the rest of the party, well, let's just say that Han encouraged the orchestra to play _very_ loudly."

"Oh goodness!" Rey worried her lip.

Finn paused for an extended moment before knocking his shoulder against hers. "Just kidding!" he teased. "These busybodies were much too focused on a certain Viscount and his mother to care."

"Poe?" she said with concern. "What happened?"

"A rather public disagreement," Finn informed her. "He returned shortly after you and Lord Ren absconded upstairs, and Lady Shara made a scene about him leaving your side during dinner. Obviously, she had her heart set on a match between you and her son."

"Oh, dear."

"Indeed."

Rey looked around. "Did he leave? I'd like to speak with him. I feel at least partly responsible for his unpleasant evening."

"No, Lady Shara left in a huff right after your engagement was announced, but Poe stayed." Finn nodded toward the refreshment table. "He's standing over there with Lady Maz and Lord Chewbacca."

"Oh! Good!" Rey raised her glass to gain Poe's attention. "Do you think he's angry with me for going off with Ben?"

"Of course not," Finn dismissed as Poe politely excused himself. "You see? He's coming over."

"That's a relief," Rey smiled as the young Viscount joined them.

"Friends," he said warmly, shaking Finn's hand and kissing Rey on the cheek. "I overheard Lord Ren's proposal, Rey. I had no idea he could be so loquacious! Congratulations, love."

"Thank you," she laughed, crinkling her nose. "To think, I was complaining about him only hours ago."

"Now that I didn't find surprising," Poe chuckled.

"Oh, haha," Rey mocked. "But enough about me, what about you? Finn told me what happened with Lady Shara."

"I'm fine," Poe said haltingly. "You know how my mother can be."

"I'm sorry if I-"

"Stop," he said kindly. "You've done nothing wrong. You're in love and I'm thrilled for you."

Rey nodded, realizing he wanted the topic dropped for now. "Thank you, Poe."

"You're welcome," he said sincerely. Then, grinning, "So, you and Lord Ren, huh?"

"Oh, you two!" Rey flushed, playfully swatting at her friends. "You're the worst kind of troublemakers!"

"I couldn't agree more," Ben joked, suddenly joining their group.

"Ben," Rey said warningly, "you promised."

"That I did," Ben sighed. "Dameron, Johnson," he said respectfully, nodding to each man in turn. Or, as respectfully as one could while looking like they had a bee in their bonnet. "Good evening."

"Solo," they acknowledged, following Ben's lead and using his much less formal surname.

An awkward silence fell as everyone waited for someone else to speak. " _This is going well,"_ Rey thought wryly. But just as she opened her mouth, Ben started giving their excuses.

"Right. Well. I appreciate you keeping my fiancé company," he said with a straight face, "but I must pull her away for a few moments. Uncle Luke has something he wishes to share we us." Ben paused, looking a little too pleased with himself. "A family matter, you understand."

"Certainly," Finn said courteously.

"If you must," Poe drawled.

"Right now?" Rey queried.

"Uh, yes," Ben confirmed, taking her half full flute and handing it to a passing waiter. "Come along, Rey. Uncle Luke musn't be kept waiting."

" _Since when does Ben care about inconveniencing Luke?"_ Curious now, Rey looped her arm through Ben's as she bade her companions adieu, allowing him to steer her toward Luke's private study. " _I wonder what father wants to talk about?"_

* * *

Ben was nervous. Luke hadn't specified what this-meeting? lecture?-was about when he'd tersely ordered, "You and Rey, my office, now," a few minutes ago. The old man was a curmudgeon to be sure, but his attitude since finding them together _in flagrante delicto_ was starting to unsettle him.

Despite appearing to approve of their engagement, Ben was worried that he'd changed his mind. What if Luke forbade him from marrying his daughter? Would he be forced to challenge his own uncle over Rey's hand? The thought wasn't pleasing, but he would do anything to secure a future with the woman he loved.

"Ben?" Rey whispered once they were outside Luke's door. "Is everything okay?"

Relaxing his hold, Ben tried to calm down. "Yes, I'm just...I'm not sure what Luke is going to say."

"It won't matter," she reassured him.

"But what if-!"

"I'm nervous too," she admitted, turning to embrace him, "but nothing he says will change how I feel about you."

Ben buried his face in her hair, breathing in the flowery scent he always associated with her. "I know."

* * *

Briskly knocking on the mahogany door, Rey jumped when Luke promptly opened it. " _Was he pacing by the door?"_

"Good, you're here. Come in, come in," Luke bade.

"Is everything alright?" she said quietly, noting the large cup of brandy sitting atop his desk as he ushered them inside.

"I'm not sure," Luke said enigmatically. He indicated the sapphire blue wingbacks stationed in front of his desk. "Please."

The chairs were close enough that Ben didn't have to release her hand as they sat, and given their brief conversation in the hall, she wasn't surprised when he didn't. " _He's worried Luke will scorn our love, but that's not it. Something else is going on. I can feel it."_

"The reason I've called you in here…that is to say...I just wanted to..." Luke broke off, taking a gulp of liquid courage before trying again. "Rey, I have something important to confess...well, maybe not confess so much as...umm..."

"Father, what's going on?" It was strange to see Luke so flustered.

"I'm not usually one to mince words," he said candidly, "but I fear what I have to say will turn you against me forever."

"Father, I'm sure-!"

"No, let me speak while I have the nerve," he said, stalling her interjection. "Rey, there's a piece of information about...about your parents that I've been keeping from you all these years."

Rey sat up straighter while Ben tensed beside her. "Are they alive?!" she demanded.

"No," Luke said hurriedly, "no, they're gone."

"Then what is it?" she asked, bracing herself for the truth.

"I asked my private investigator to confirm that their deaths were accidental, to ensure your safety, you see, but what he found was quite unsettling."

"Were they murdered?" she gasped.

Luke shook his head. "No, they weren't murdered," he assured her. "But although it _was_ an accident, it was an accident of their own making."

"I don't understand."

"Simply put, Lord Niima liked to gamble and Lady Niima liked the finer things. So, by the time you were born, your parents were severely in debt to all the wrong sorts of people. They tried everything they could to get out of it, to give you the life you deserve, but...when the deal they made to sell off their holdings and repay their creditors fell through…"

"They set fire to their own facility," Rey whispered, deflating against the plush blue chair. " _They left me,"_ she thought numbly.

"There was an insurance policy they hoped to collect, I presume," Ben said woodenly. Rey felt him lift her hand to his lips, but she was too caught up in her own terrible thoughts to react.

"Yes, there was." Luke reached into a drawer and pulled out a dusty roll of parchment. "I've been keeping this for you until you were older, Rey."

" _I can't believe they were so selfish. Luke would never take a chance so great knowing that he had me to look out for,"_ Rey mused. " _In fact, what do I even really know about my birth parents save for a few half-remembered dreams? They were never home, never played with me, or gave me comfort. They were nothing like Luke or the rest of the Skywalkers...they were nothing like my family…"_

"What is it?" Ben inquired when Rey didn't respond.

"Lord Niima's will."

"They left her with nothing, didn't they?" Ben said angrily. "That's why you adopted her all those years ago, why you made her your heir."

"Yes," Luke acknowledged. "I couldn't let an innocent child be cast aside due to the fault of their parents or society's expectations."

"Certainly not," Ben agreed. "But what about the insurance money?" he said curiously. "Did the inspectors figure out who was responsible for starting the fire?"

"No, they ruled it a simple accident," Luke said solemnly, "and I didn't correct them."

"I'm surprised at you, uncle."

"It's true I don't bend the rules often, but I wanted to spare Rey any repercussions lest the truth become known."

Ben nodded in understanding. "So, what happened next?"

"After becoming Rey's legal guardian, I assumed control of the insurance pay out and used it to clear the Niima's debts and close their accounts." Luke frowned. "I would have helped them had they asked, but I was unaware of their dire circumstances. We were friends for a long time, so I'm sorry that I-"

"No!" Rey said firmly, coming back to herself. "No, father, you're not at fault here. There's nothing you could have done to prevent their deaths."

"But what if-!"

"No," she said again, more warmly this time. "You're the best parent a girl could ask for. I've never wanted for anything, never doubted your love for me. I'm sorry that Lord and Lady Niima died the way they did, but they're gone and we're not."

"Rey, daughter," Luke said emotionally, "you're too forgiving."

"It's in the past," she returned softly. Then, glancing at Ben, "Us Skywalkers, we're a family, and there's nothing that can't be forgiven between family."

Luke smiled for the first time in days. "I'm glad to hear it." He came around the desk and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "You've certainly grown up, my Rey, but I'll always be here for you."

Rey pulled Ben up with her before hugging her father. "I'm glad to hear it," she echoed. "And don't forget: our relationship goes both ways; I'll always be here for you too."

"Thank you, my dear girl," he said, kissing her again. "And you!" Luke called, holding his hand out to Ben when Rey stepped back. "I expect you to take great care of my daughter, nephew."

Ben accepted Luke's hand with a laugh, pulling him into a tight bear hug much to the older gentleman's chagrin. Giggling as Luke struggled in her fiancé's unbreakable grasp, Rey realized she felt completely free from the uncertainties in her past. Now, she only looked forward to her future. And what a bright future it would be.

* * *

_London, December 1819_

* * *

Despite several offers to visit the family jeweler during their short engagement, Rey had decided against asking Ben for a new ring. She'd gotten used to seeing the lovely forget-me-not on her ring finger everyday, and much preferred it to buying some banal bauble in a fancy shop.

Truth be told, the heirloom reminded her that although her own mother's ring had been lost to frivolous pursuits, it didn't mean that she would suffer the same fate. She had family, friends, and a husband who made her happier than she ever dreamed of being.

" _Speaking of, I wonder when-ah, there he is."_ Rey smiled as Ben entered the dining room and sat down beside her. "Good morning, love."

"Morning," he said groggily, leaning over to give her a sweet kiss. "Mother," he nodded.

"Hello," Leia said without looking up from her breakfast. "Sleep well?"

"Something like that," Ben murmured, giving Rey a heated look.

"That's nice," Leia yawned, buttering a thick piece of toast.

Knowing exactly why Ben was so exhausted, Rey tried not to look too pleased with herself. They'd barely spent a day-or night-apart since marrying in the spring, just a few months after Ben's proposal last Christmas. Leia had insisted on a quick turnaround just in case Rey was increasing, but they hadn't been blessed with children as of yet.

"Finn proposed to Rose Tico last week," Rey said to the room at large. "I just received a note from him this morning. He said he's going to bring her to the Christmas party tomorrow night."

"Hmm, that's nice," Leia said idly.

"Really?" Ben said, sounding far more interested.

"Yes!" Rey replied brightly. "I'm so happy for them. It was an uphill battle, you know. Finn's family wanted an heiress for him."

"I'm glad they were able to overcome his family's objections," Ben said kindly.

"Me too," she beamed.

"Is Poe coming as well?"

"Of course, though without Lady Shara this year."

"Such a shame."

"Isn't it though?" Rey laughed. "Oh, have you seen father this morning by any chance? He wasn't in his room when I stopped by."

"I haven't," Ben said, blowing on his tea, "but he seems to be spending quite a lot of time in the gardens since moving back to the Manor. You might find him there."

"Thank you for the tip, I'll check after breakfast," Rey said. She gave him a private glance. "I think it's time we shared our news, don't you?"

"I do," Ben grinned. "Tonight's dinner will be family only, right, mother?"

"What? Oh, yes," Leia said between bites of toast. "Is there anything in particular you'd like for dessert, my darlings? Threepio said the servants are going to market this afternoon for some more ingredients. They seem to think tonight is a special affair, heaven knows why."

Rey smiled as Ben poured her more tea and added some salty bacon to her plate. "Oh, really? Well, how about a nice big vanilla cake then? I think it might be fitting for the occasion!"

-FIN-

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm so excited that I was able to get tickets for Star Wars Celebration 2019 and can't wait to hang out with my Reylo besties! It's going to be a wild time after TRoS comes out and all our Reylo dreams come true! May the Force be with you, friends!


End file.
